God-Slaying Fairy: Origins of the Gods
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Hi there, this is Crimson Dragon Emperor. Just thought I would make something that talks about the gods I created. You know, all thier names and the legends that goes with those names. Even added the names of their authorities, but not what they do.
1. Amaterasu-ōmikami

**Amaterasu-ōmikami**

Amaterasu is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "The Great August Kami (Gama or God) who shines in the Heaven". The Emperor of Japan is said to be a direct descendant of Amaterasu. She is also the Chinese Sun Goddess, Xīhé, the Korean Sun Goddess, Hae-soon, and the Golden Nine-Tailed Fox, Tamamo-no-Mae.

**Appearance**

Amaterasu is an extremely beautiful girl who appears to be about sixteen. She has long black that goes down to her waist and she has dark violet eyes. Amaterasu is always wearing a different kimono every day.

**Legends:**

**Xīhé: **One of the two wives of Emperor Jun, she was once the "Mother of Ten Suns", in the form of Three-legged birds, residing in a mulberry tree in the eastern sea named Fusang. Each day one of the sun birds would be roistered to travel around the world on a carriage driven by Xīhé.

**Hae-soon: **Byun-soon, Dael-soon and Hae-soon were three sisters. One day a tiger came to their house, and on seeing him the girls ran out of the back door and climbed a tree.  
When the tiger began to climb the tree, the sisters prayed to the gods to save them. Their prayers were answered. An iron chain descended from the skies and the sisters climbed up to safety.  
They lived happily in the land of the gods, and in time, Byun-soon was transformed into a star, Dael-soon into the moon and Hae-soon into the sun.  
When Hae-soon set out across the skies on her first day out as the sun, people on earth came out of their homes to stare at her. Hae-soon was an extremely shy girl and she turned bright with embarrassment when she saw the people looking up at her. The more they stared, the brighter she became, till finally she became so bright that the people were blinded by her radiance and could no longer look up. This suited the shy Hae-soon and she continued to glow brightly from then on.

**Amaterasu- ōmikami: **Amaterasu was born when another god, Izanagi, cleansed his left eye after returning from a failed attempt at retrieving his wife from the Land of Yomi (her brothers Tsuyokomi and Susanoo were born from washing other eye and nose, respectively). Amaterasu married Tsuyokomi, and for a time, she shared the sky with him, controlling the sun and day while he ruled the moon and night, until he killed the food goddess Uke Miochi. This killing prompted Amaterasu to label him an evil spirit and separate from him, creating the division between day and night.

There was also a rivalry between Amaterasu and her other brother, Susanoo. When he was banished from Heaven by Izanagi, he went to bid his sister goodbye. Amaterasu was suspicious, demanding a contest to prove his good faith. Each of them took an object of the other's and from it birthed gods and goddesses. Amaterasu birthed three women from Susanoo's sword, while he birthed five men from her necklace. Claiming the gods were hers because they were born of her necklace, and the goddesses were his, she decided that she had won the challenge, as his item produced women. Frustrated at her insistence, Susanoo went on a rampage, destroying Amaterasu's rice fields, hurling a flayed pony at her loom, and killing one of her attendants in a fit of rage. Amaterasu, grieved and furious, hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato ("heavenly rock cave"), thus hiding the sun for a long period of time.

Finally, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, kami of merriment, found a way to lure her out. Dressing herself in flowers, she started dancing on top of an overturned tub in front of the cave. The other gods began to laugh, even more so when she shed her "clothing" and danced naked. Curious to know what the fuss was about, Amaterasu looked out of the cave, and saw her own reflection in a mirror Uzume had placed in her view. She left the cave, and the other gods quickly blocked the entrance, persuading her to stay.

The siblings later amended their conflict when Susanoo gave her the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword as a reconciliation gift.

Amaterasu bequeathed to her descendant Yata no Kagami; the jewel, Yasakani no Magatama, and the sword, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. These sacred objects collectively became the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.

**Tamamo-no-Mae: **Tamamo-no-Mae was a courtesan under the Japanese Emperor Konoe. She was said to be the most beautiful and intelligent woman in Japan. Tamamo-no-Mae's body mysteriously always smelled wonderful, and her clothes never became wrinkled or dirty. Tamamo-no-Mae was not only beautiful, but she was infinitely knowledgeable in all subjects. Although she appeared to be only twenty years old, there was no question that she could not answer. She answered every question posed to her, whether about music, religion or astronomy. Because of her beauty and intelligence, everyone in the Imperial Court adored her, and Emperor Konoe fell deeply in love with her.

After some time had passed, with Konoe all the while lavishing all his affection on the beautiful Tamamo-no-Mae, the Emperor suddenly and mysteriously fell ill. He went to many priests and fortune-tellers for answers, but they had none to offer. Finally, an astrologer, Abe-no-Yasuchika, told the Emperor that Tamamo-no-Mae was the cause of his illness. The astrologer explained that the beautiful young woman was in fact a kind or evil nine-tailed fox working for an evil daimyo, who was making the Emperor ill in a devious plot to take the throne. Following this, Tamamo-no-Mae disappeared from the court

The Emperor ordered Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke, the most powerful warriors of the day, to hunt and kill the fox. After eluding the hunters for some time, the fox appeared to Miura-no-suke in a dream. Once again in the form of the beautiful Tamamo-no-Mae, the fox prophesied that Miura-no-suke would kill it the next day, and begged for its life. Miura-no-suke refused.

Early the next day, the hunters found the fox on the Plain of Nasu, and Miura-no-suke shot and killed the magical creature with an arrow. The body of the fox became the Sessho-seki, or Killing Stone, which kills anyone that comes in contact with it. Tamamo-no-Mae's spirit became Hoji and haunted the stone.

**Authorities:**

**Chariot of Ten Suns**

**Golden Flame Three-Legged Birds**

**Golden Flame Tigre**

**Blinding Golden Light**

**Yata-no-Kagami**

**Yasakani-no-Magatama**

**Golden Flame Fox**

**Sessho-seki**


	2. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto

**Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**

Tsukuyomi is the moon god in Shinto and Japanese mythology. The name Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto is a combination of the Japanese words for "moon; month" (_tsuki_) and "to read; to count" (_yomu_). Another interpretation is that his name is a combination of "moonlit night" (_Tsukiyo_) and a verb meaning "to look at" (_miru_). Yet another interpretation is that the kanji for "bow" (_yumi_) was corrupted with the kanji for "yomi". "Yomi" also may refer to the Japanese underworld, though this interpretation is unlikely. He is also called the Chinese God of Archery, Hòu Yì.

**Appearance:**

Tsukuyomi looked to be in his early twenties, with long silver hair, and bright blue eyes. His body was very well built. He was wearing a bright blue kimono.

**Legends:**

**Hòu Yì:** In Chinese mythology, the sun is sometimes symbolized as a three-legged bird, called a Sun-bird. There were ten of these Sun-birds, all of whom are the offspring of Dijun, God of the Eastern Heaven. The ten Sun-birds resided in a mulberry tree in the eastern sea; each day one of the Sun-Birds would travel around the world on a carriage, driven by Xīhé, the Mother of the Suns.

Folklore also held that, at around 2170 BC, the Sun-birds grew tired of the routine and decided that all of them were to rise at the same time. The heat on earth became intense. As a result, crops shriveled in the fields. Lakes and ponds dried up. Human and non-human animals cowered in shelters or collapsed from exhaustion. Time passed and the suffering continued. Yao, the Emperor of China, decided to plead for divine intervention and to ask Dijun for aid.

Dijun was well aware of his sons' misdeeds, and sent for Hòu Yì, the God of Archery, to teach his sons a lesson. Dijun wanted Hòu Yì to simply frighten them so that they would not dare to cause mischief again. Hòu Yì, too, wanted to settle this crisis peacefully, but a single glance at the scorched land was enough to convince him that desperate measures were needed. Angered by the suffering of the people caused by the Sun-birds' misconduct, Hòu Yì lifted up his bow and shot them down one by one. Upon killing the ninth, Emperor Yao hurried to halt him as killing the last one would leave the world in total darkness. Hòu Yì agreed and was hailed as a hero for mankind. Yet, later, Hòu Yì's actions caused him to make enemies in Heaven and as a result he was punished with divine wrath.

In an alternative version, Hòu Yì attempted to settle the problem peacefully by simply frightening the Sun-birds, but approaching the Sun-birds and threatening them with the arrows, but the sun-birds laughed at him and said he wouldn't dare shoot them, knowing that their father would not kill them. Angered by this Hòu Yì took aim and shot one of the suns from the sky. Hòu Yì realized he had acted out of anger and knew he was in trouble with Dijun, but reasoned that since he had already begun the task he might as well finish it and shot the remaining suns out of the sky one-by-one, but before he could shoot the last sun the Emperor came to stop him reminding him the world needed the sun. From that day the remaining sun-bird now scared by Hòu Yì, always did his duty and behaved well, always rising and setting on time.

Although Yao was pleased with Hòu Yì, Dijun was anything but happy. Yi had killed nine of the Sun-birds, nine of his errant children, instead of merely bringing them to heel as Dijun wished. As a father, Dijun could not forgive Yi, so he banished the hero from the heavens and stripped him of his immortality. He thought that if Hòu Yì cared so much for the mortals, he could live as one.

Hòu Yì then set off on a series of epic adventures to save China. First he had to deal with Fei Lian, Count of the Winds, who created storms that swept across the Middle Kingdom, uprooting crops and tearing down houses. Fei Lian is a fearsome spirit who generally took the form of a one-eyed bull with the tail of a serpent; he resides in Mount Tai. Using his power to travel on the wind, he tracked the gales back to the Demon's habitat. Noticing that the Divine Archer is about to come and get him, Fei Lian hid in a sack. When Hòu Yì entered the monster's cave, he saw through the Demon's subterfuge, and fired an arrow at it, which burst the sack right open. Fei Lian attempted to run but Hòu Yì quickly struck the Demon on his knee. Wounded, Fei Lian surrendered and promised not to stir up trouble again.

During his crusade, Hòu Yì happened to come upon a river that had burst its banks. Hòu Yì knew that this must be the doings of a turbulent water god, so he shot an arrow at random into the water. Soon the flood receded and a white-garbed figure on a white horse with several attendants surfaced upon the water. Instantly, Hòu Yì attacked him, wounding him in the eye. The god then fled, leaving his companions behind. Next, Hòu Yì took aim at the nearest figure but when he was about to fire, he noticed his target was a harmless girl. He swung his bow so that the arrow whistled harmlessly through her hair. The girl was Chang'e, the daughter of the water god that had fled. Hòu Yì, stunned by her unearthly beauty, asked her on the spot to be his wife. Chang'e, with great respect for the hero, accepted the proposal.

The next threat Hòu Yì had to face was a plague of monsters marauding through the world. Among them was Chilseltooth, a fearsome giant with a single huge incisor protruding from the top of his mouth which he used to rend his victims' flesh. In addition, a monstrous water serpent (see Bashe) was disrupting the calm of Lake Dongting, and the giant Peng bird caused storms merely by flapping its wings. Houyi managed to fend off these menaces one after the other. For Hòu Yì's service to the human realm, Emperor Yao bestowed on him the title of Marquis Pacifier of the Country.

Although Hòu Yì cared little about being banished from Heaven, he couldn't bear the fact that he would one day die and become nothing. Searching for a way to regain his immortality, he traveled to the palace of Xi Wang Mu, the Queen Mother of the West, on the Kunlun Mountain, seeking her elixir of immortality. The stories of the great hero Hòu Yì were known to the goddess and she took pity on him and agreed to give him the elixir, but with one condition: knowing that Hòu Yì was a skilled architect, she asked him to build her a summer palace in exchange for the immortality drug. He agreed and for many months he labored and earned it. Before departing, Xi Wang Mu warned Hòu Yì that the two elixirs she had given him were the last of their kinds. Hòu Yì planned to spend them on himself and his wife.

When Hòu Yì returned to his home, he found that Emperor Yao had urgent requests for him, and he made haste to respond. Hòu Yì made a vital mistake by not taking the elixir immediately, and leaving them unguarded. While Hòu Yì was vanquishing humanity's foes, including giant boars, dragons, and other monsters (including the giant Chiseltooth and a monstrous sea serpent, his wife stayed at home, and for months, he had no news of home.

In her boredom, Chang'e found the elixirs that her husband had left behind; out of curiosity, she drank them both. At this moment, Hòu Yì returned and to his surprise found his wife ascending to the moon. Hòu Yì heard his wife's cry for help and tried to seize her, but she was already beyond his reach. Chang'e would gain immortality and forever lived alone on the moon with only white hares accompanying her. According to some folklore, these rabbits pour the elixir of life for her; in others, particularly Japanese and Korean retellings, these rabbits do nothing but make rice cakes.

The grief of the loss of his wife changed Hòu Yì completely. He became violent and changed from a hero welcomed by the mortals to being hated as a tyrant.

Hòu Yì had taught mortals the ways of using the bow and had a prized student called Feng Meng. Feng Meng's archery skills had blossomed under Hòu Yì's tutelage and soon he saw himself as worthy of comparison with Hòu Yì. One day, Feng Meng challenged him to a shooting contest. Hòu Yì easily beat him which convinced Feng Meng that, despite his amazing marksmanship, there was no way he could catch up to his master. Blinded by jealousy, Feng Meng decided to murder his teacher. To him, it was entirely justified as Hòu Yì was no longer an honorable hero but a tyrant. One day during a hunt, he attacked him, striking him on the back with a club made from the wood of a peach tree. Along with others that were angry at Hòu Yì, Feng Meng beat Hòu Yì to death. Although these men were to be brought to justice, the epic of Hòu Yì finally came to a bitter end. Later, the spirit of Hòu Yì ascended to the sun and built a palace. So Chang'e and Hòu Yì came to represent the yin and yang, the moon and the sun.

**Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto:** The second of the "three noble children" born when Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the god who created the first land, Onogoro-shima, was cleansing himself of his sins while bathing himself after escaping the underworld and the clutches of his enraged dead wife, Izanami-no-Mikoto. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was born when he washed out of Izanagi-no-Mikoto's right eye. However, in an alternate story, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was born from a mirror made of white copper in Izanagi-no-Mikoto's right hand.

After climbing a celestial ladder, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto lived in the heavens, also known as Takamagahara, with his sister Amaterasu-ōmikami, the sun goddess.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto angered Amaterasu Omikami when he killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. Amaterasu Omikami once sent Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto to represent her at a feast presented by Uke Mochi. The goddess made the food by turning to the ocean and spitting out a fish, then facing the forest and game came out of her mouth, and finally turned to a rice paddy and coughed up a bowl of rice. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was utterly disgusted by the fact that, although it looked exquisite, the meal was made in a disgusting manner, and so he killed her.

Soon, Amaterasu Omikami learned what happened and she was so angry that she refused to ever look at Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto again, forever moving to another part of the sky. This is the reason that day and night are never together.

**Authorities:**

**Shoot down the Sun**

**Hero - Tyrant**

**Silvery Wolf**

**Tsukuyomi's Arrows**


	3. Kushinada-Hime

**Kushinada-Hime**

Kushinada is the last of the eight daughters of an elderly couple. Susanoo defeated the monster that was eating their daughters and married Kushinada. Kushinada prefers to be called Orochi, since she is the Yamata-no-Orochi.

**Appearance:**

Kushinada looks like a fourteen year old girl with long black hair and black eyes. Her outfit is a crimson kimono with a black dragon on it.

As Yamata-no-Orochi, she takes on the form of a giant, silvery-white serpentine dragon with eight heads and tails.

**Legends:**

**Kushinada-Hime & Yamata-no-Orochi:** After being driven out of Takamagahara, Susanoo arrived at the upper part of the Hii River in the land of Izumo, and as he did, he saw some chopsticks come floating downstream. Guessing that this meant someone lived further upstream, he followed the river until he came upon an elderly couple and their daughter, Kushinada-Hime. All three were crying sadly, and Susanoo asked them what was wrong. They told him that Kushinada-Hime was to be sacrificed to the monster known as Yamata-no-Orochi, a gigantic serpent with eight heads and eight tails. Its body was long enough to cover eight peaks and valleys, and it was covered with moss and trees. Its belly was inflamed and smeared with blood.

The elderly couple had originally had eight daughters, but each year the Yamata-no-Orochi came and devoured one, until only Kushinada-Hime was left. The couple lamented that there was nothing they could do to save their only remaining daughter. Susanoo told them that if they would grant him their daughter's hand in marriage in return, he would slay the serpent. They happily agreed.

First, Susanoo turned Kushinada-Hime into a comb and placed her in his hair. Then he instructed the elderly couple to brew very strong Sake, and then build a fence around their house with eight gates. He then had them build a platform and place a vat for holding the sake just inside each gate. Then, after pouring the sake in the vats, he told them to hide and wait.

With the preparations completed, they all waited. Then, just as the couple had said, the Yamata-no-Orochi appeared. All serpents love Sake, and the Yamata-no-Orochi was no different. Each of its eight heads dove into a vat and drank deeply of the Sake contained within. After gulping it all down, it became very drunk, so much that it passed out.

Having watched all this from his hiding spot, Susanoo then sprang out, drew his sword, and proceeded to cut the Yamata-no-Orochi to pieces. Soon the Hii River ran red with its blood.

As he was cutting one of the serpent's tails, Susanoo's sword stuck something hard, and the blade broke. Peering in to the cut, he found a sharp sword lodged inside. He pulled the great blade out of the serpent's tail, and realizing that it was no ordinary sword, he offered it up to his elder sister Amaterasu, the sun deity and ruler of Takamagahara. This sword was called _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_, and became one of the three great Imperial Treasures of Japan.

With the Yamata-no-Orochi now slain and Kushinada-Hime safe, Susanoo searched the land of Izumo for a suitable place to build a palace to live in. Upon arriving in Suga, Susanoo said, "My heart feels so refreshed here. This is the place I have been searching for!" And that is where he built his palace. When he finished, a large cloud appeared, and looking up at the sky, Susanoo said this poem aloud:

_Yakumo-tatsu__  
__Izumo Yaegaki__  
__Tsuma-gomi ni__  
__Yaegaki tsukuru__  
__Sono Yaegaki o_

Which means:  
Izumo is a land protected by clouds aplenty  
And like this land of Izumo  
I shall build a fence to protect the palace  
Where my wife will live  
Like the clouds in this land of Izumo

Susanoo then appointed his father-in-law Ashinazuchi to be the caretaker of their palace, and Susanoo and Kushinada-Hime lived together in the Palace at Suga.

**Abilities:**

**Flight**

**Magic Investigation**

**Retain Youth**

**Concealment**

**Witches Eye**

**Instruction**

**Leap**

**Dragon Transformation**

* * *

**Have it done, so I decided to add it. In case you didn't notice, I was adding the gods in order I introduced them in "God-Slaying Fairy". So in case you haven't read by story, or, for some reason, didn't figure it out yet, the next god that I'm adding is going to be Izanagi, but I'm not adding him until after the battle between him and Frost. Crimson Dragon Emperor**


	4. Izanagi-no-Mikoto

**Izanagi-no-Mikoto**

Izanagi is a deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology and Shinto, and is also referred to in the roughly translated _Kojiki_ as "male-who-invites" or Izanagi-no-mikoto ("Lord Izanagi"). It is also pronounced Izanagi-no-Okami ("The God Izanagi"). He is also the Chinese God of Creation, Pángǔ.

**Appearance:**

Izanagi is a handsome man who looks to be about 18 years in age. He has long black hair and his eyes are two different colors (left eye gold, right eye silver). His outfit is a gray kimono with a yin-yang symbol on the upper right and left sides.

**Legends:**

**Pángǔ:** In the beginning there was nothing in the universe except a formless chaos. However this chaos coalesced into a cosmic egg for about 18,000 years. Within it, the perfectly opposed principles of Yin and Yang became balanced and Pángǔ emerged (or woke up) from the egg. Pángǔ is usually depicted as a primitive, hairy giant with horns on his head and clad in furs. Pángǔ set about the task of creating the world: he separated Yin from Yang with a swing of his giant axe, creating the Earth (murky _Yin_) and the Sky (clear _Yang_). To keep them separated, Pángǔ stood between them and pushed up the Sky. This task took 18,000 years; with each day the sky grew ten feet (3 meters) higher, the Earth ten feet wider, and Pángǔ ten feet taller. In some versions of the story, Pángǔ is aided in this task by the four most prominent beasts, namely the Turtle, the Qílín, the Phoenix, and the Dragon.

After the 18,000 years had elapsed, Pángǔ was laid to rest. His breath became the wind, mist and clouds; his voice the thunder; left eye the sun and right eye the moon; his head became the mountains and extremes of the world; his blood formed rivers; his muscles the fertile lands; his facial hair, the stars and milky way; his fur the bushes and forests; his bones the valuable minerals; his bone marrows sacred diamonds; his sweat fell as rain; and the fleas on his fur carried by the wind became the fish and animals throughout the land. Nüwa the Goddess then used the mud of the water bed to form the shape of humans. These humans were very smart since they were individually crafted. Nüwa then became bored of individually making every human so she started putting a rope in the water bed and letting the drops of mud that fell from it become new humans. These small drops became new humans, not as smart as the first.

**Izanagi-no-Mikoto: **He with his spouse and younger sister Izanami gave birth to the many islands of Japan (kuniumi), and begat numerous deities of Shintoism (kamiumi). But she died after giving birth to the fire-god Kagu-tsuchi. Izanagi executed the fire god with Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Afterwards, he paid his wife a visit in Yomi in the hopes of retrieving her. But she had partaken of food cooked in the furnace of the Underworld, rendering her return impossible. Izanagi betrayed his promise not to look at her, and lit up a fire, only to behold in her monstrous and hellish state. To avenge her shame, she dispatched the horrible hag Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami (Raijin) and Yomotsu-shikome to chase after him. Izanagi escaped, but the goddess promised to kill a thousand of his people every day. Izanagi retorted that a thousand and five hundred will be born every day.

In the cleansing rite after his return, he begot Amaterasu from his left eye, Tsukuyomi from his right eye, and Susanoo from his nose.

**Authorities:**

**Beasts of Creation**

**Endless Gap**

**Totsuka-no-Tsurugi**

**Ame-no-Nuhoko**


End file.
